ragnarokcampaignfandomcom-20200213-history
The Powers that Be: Tieflings
Tiefling Houses Major Cities of Neo Turath- Roshtahl (capital), Kostantinov, Novostroya, Archangel, Dimovia, Thexus. Houses of Neo Turath '-House Atreiden-' Richest house in Neo Turath, managed to stay in the Sentinel’s good graces during the occupation and betrayed them at the height of the rebellion. Backbone of the empire, funding most of Neo Turath, powerful, ancient and masters of survival, extensive spy network. '-Matra Ashlia Atreiden-' Wealthy and cunning head of House Atreiden, has a vicegrip on most of Neo Turath’s treasury, and the lion’s share of thieves guilds, mercenaries, and spies in the city are in her employ. Never satisfied to rule from a throne, she constantly seeks adventure, leading her own spying missions, treasure hunts and even assassinations. '-Quintas Atreiden-' Better lucky than good, luckily for Quintas. The self-serving, slightly cowardly agent of Cheiron’s found his way into House Atreiden’s service during the Days of Screams when he found himself with no other choice. He has many allies in Neo Turath, mostly gambling buddies, but his air of incompetence and ignorance allows him to be privy to many secrets. '-Master of Revels Zulemas-' Only recently signed to House Atreiden, he is the handsome face of Neo Turath’s wealth and power. He organizes the festivities and assures that only the most beautiful maidens, most scoundrely gentlemen and most outrageous (and debauched) entertainments are available. He considers himself the most pious man in Neo Turath. Known to take no lovers, as he had a vision once of Glasya, Lady of the Seventh and will not take any woman but her. '-House Herexes-' Most notorious and iconic house, filled to the brim with Warlocks, infernomancers and doom-spouting prophets. Fervently devoted to Asmodeus, masters of devil summoning and dark rituals, currently leading the Church of the Lightbringer in Neo Turath. '-Novem Baal Herexes-' In the moment he assassinated the former Patra of House Herexes, Baal received a holy vision which sent him into cataleptic fits for three days. When he arose, he was a changed man, rising through the ranks of the Lightbringer Clergy, all the way to the top, in just five years. Now he commands the destiny of each of the followers of Asmodeus, and his message is simple: the End is Nigh. '-Penitent Xethra-' The Arch-Flaggellant of House Herexes, he is a walking altar to Asmodeus and the Nine, and he espouses his believes loudly, and when he is not preaching, he practices. Sacrifices and chaos follow in his wake in the streets of Neo Turath, and his crowd of mad Flaggelants grows daily. Alarmingly, for other nations, his influence has begun to spread beyond Neo Turath’s walls. '-House Domii- '''Glorious reincarnation of the ancient Primerii of Bael Turath, the Domii have grace, power and wealth in great measure. Seek to glorify Neo Turath with their influence, expand her domains with their armies, and ensure House Domii’s supremacy over all Tieflings, as Asmodeus intended. '-Domus Domii-''' This mysterious figure ruled House Domii, and indeed, much of Neo Turath, from the shadows during the Sentinel Occupation and for many years before: in fact none living can say when his rule began. But with the sovereignty of Neo Turath declared, he quickly stepped into the limelight, and now brings all before him to their knees with his charisma, ruthlessness, temper, and overwhelming personality. Now the toast of Neo Turath, he expands the fingers of his power into every nook and cranny of the city, and soon, into realms beyond. '-Lenneus, Legate of Neo Turath-' The forward field commander of Neo Turath, this ruthless and cunning general has led Neo Turath’s budding army to victory in a dozen battles during the Days of Screams. His nature was always suspected to be devilish, and one day, in a shocking move from Domus, his suspectors were proven right: Lenneus revealed himself as a Pit Fiend of the Nine Hells. His recruitment rate spiked rapidly thereafter. '-Beau-' Domus’ secretary and herald, Beau is the most toasted beauty in Neo Turath, but oddly (for a city of debauched devil worshippers) no tiefling has claim to her virtue. A truly striking beauty, Beau is wholly dedicated to the prosperity of Neo Turath and House Domii, which she sees as one and the same, and espouses the worship of Asmodeus in the streets. Perhaps the only unsettling thing about Beau’s air of innocence, generosity and compassion is the fact that she finds herself in the employ of such a horrible, ruthless man. Expatriated Houses '-House Repentia-' Self-loathing Tieflings who seek to cleanse the sin of the Pact Diabolus and become pure in body and mind. Follow many methods to do so: the gods, primal spirits, or strict discipline to find inner peace. Housed in Zenitha. '-Archivist Benton Repentia-' A sagely, wise and gentle man, Benton struggled in his youth with his inner devil, and devoted himself to the study of the planes and gods to determine whether he was marked for damnation solely through his birth. Having come to peace with his nature in his old age, he provides Zenitha and his house with a seldom-found voice of common sense and wisdom that only years of study and speculation can bring. '-Pyromancer Darius Repentia-' Seeing his infernal heritage as a blessing for tapping into the winds of magic, Darius forsook the devil-worshipping of his kin but embraced his race’s connection with fire. Now the most accomplished warmage of Zenitha, he throws himself into his studies and experiments in the way only a wizard can. '-Abel-' A humble street urchin, Abel spent his life fighting, with no time to pay attention to gods, devils or damnation, instead throwing himself into the pursuit of perfect through the blade. Eclipsing his many mentors and masters, he was reknowned as the most learned duelist in Old Nerath. Disappeared mysteriously during Cheiron Turathil's rebellion against Dom's occupation. '-House Milani-' Based in Solario, vying to take over the city in the wake of Shogar’s Raze, interested in making it the second city of Neo Turath, but chiefly concerned with their own profit and dominance. Wear their funeral cost in a pouch around their necks: the Milani live in expectation of the next knife in the dark. '-Kallasha’aa Gulmoth', Head of the Tiefling House Milani: depraved, hedonistic, and indulgent to excess. Having acquired vast wealth and political power, he pays little attention to the game of thrones, just indulges in forms of depravity so corrupt and degraded it would be unseemly to print them. Rivals hestitant to remove him as his ability to throw a fete is unrivaled. '-Ful’sha’aa Seth'- One of Gulmoth’s lieutenants, most keenly interested in making Solario a city of Neo Turath and not of Nerath, believes that Neo Turathi rule will bring stability to Solario and prosperity to the Milani, while Nerathi rule will bring only more chaos. '-Revan Thracia'- Self declared “First Blade” of Solario, master duelist and assassin '-House Veretex-' The Island Princes of the Dawning Sea, an ancient band of pirates turned legitimate, they hold an iron grip on much of the trade between Dharta and the Middle Kingdoms, some are renowned slave smugglers and freedom fighters, others are just cutthroat pirates, a very fractious house indeed. '-House Rueveri-' A dwindling but ferocious house of infernal warriors and mages, custodians of the last fortress of ancient Bael Turath, the Black Bastion, openly consort with devils and command them in their defense of the fortress, black hearted raiders only satisfied with war. -'Praetor Rulexis'- The iron-fisted ruler of House Rueveri, poisoned the last of his family thirty years ago and has only gotten more villainous since then. He models his fortress off of mighty Chernoggar, the fortress of Bane, and is said to have attracted the notice and compliments of Bel, Lord of the First, as well as some other devilish allies. He sits and waits and plots his moves in the dance between the houses of Neo Turath and the budding Nerathi Empire. '-Princeps Mattimea'- A disciple of the ancient texts of Malachi, the legendary tiefling commander who brought the dragonborn Arkhosian empire to its knees, Mattimea impresses even Praetor Rulexis with her astoundingly brilliant tactical mind. Angered by Dom's disruption of her authority over the Black Bastion, Mattimea has thrown in her lot with Cheiron and his rebels.